Feudal Diamond
by FrozenMirror
Summary: An ancient prophecy about Inuyasha and Kagome's baby girl comes true and their peaceful life is sent into chaos. Keep reading!
1. Prophecy

Disclaimer: all original characters copyright to Rumiko Takashi.

Prophecy

Down in the fiery caverns of the earth, demons gathered. The Great Oracle, the seer of all was to speak and relay a message from the gods. The demons were quite excited and a large crowd formed.

The Great Oracle was a large, but old, withering demon. He had been blind all of his life, but to an advantage. He was supposed to see through the eyes of the gods and knew everything that went on in the world. Today, or rather, tonight, he said that his message was most urgent, a prophecy that was to be most useful to all demons.

For several moments the demons sat, waiting. They were impatient, and more than one demon was killed by those around from sheer annoyance.

Finally, the Oracle raised his hands and all were silenced. He spoke in a gravelly whisper. He only spoke what the gods told him, nothing else.

"_When hanyou and human happily wed,_

_a great warrior and priestess is no longer two._

_The prophecy is filled when first blood is shed,_

_Demons shall seek her, a great war will ensue_

_All to control the Feudal Diamond."_

A great rumble of whispers passed through the crowd.

"Heed the prophecy and find the child. She will be powerful beyond all and a valuable asset. The gods tell me she will be born in three days, but you must be patient, wait until the child is older. That is all," and with that the Oracle fell silent, his head drooped and he was carried off to rest by his servants.

It was in the dead of night, one warm spring that she was born. Her father was a half-demon, her mother a human priestess. She came into the world surrounded by her parent's friends and family in a small hut in a village on the outskirts of Inuyasha Forest.

The door of the hut slid open and a woman's head stuck out. She looked either direction and called,

"Inuyasha! Come see your daughter!"

Inuyasha jumped at Sango's call, he couldn't believe it! A girl! He leapt from the tree where he had been perched, waiting. The village priestess, the aging Kaede had banned him from coming anywhere near the hut where his wife was giving birth.

His hair whipped behind him as he ran, barefoot, across the wet ground. It had been raining all night and everything was looking quite gloomy. Inuyasha came to the hut, its windows shining golden in the darkness. Sango opened the door and Kagome and Kaede stepped out. In Kagome's arms was a tiny bundle, precious as ever.

"Don't come out here!" Inuyasha protested, "The baby will get sick in the rain! Get inside!"

Kaede looked disappointed that it was still raining and said quietly to Kagome, "We'll take her to the tree tomorrow for the blessing Kagome, it will be fine."

Kagome smiled, she looked weary, "Sure. Inuyasha's right."

Inuyasha didn't have the faintest idea what Kaede meant by 'the blessing' but he savored the fact that they had declared him right. The small group stepped inside. The hut was warm and smoky from the fire burning in the center.

"Where's Miroku and the kids tonight Sango?" Inuyasha asked casually.

Sango looked playfully angry and turned on the hanyou, "Are you TRYING to put off seeing your daughter? Quit trying to make small talk!"

Inuyasha sighed and Kagome giggled. She held out the bundle of blankets and it made a small cry. Inuyasha took the baby and peeked at her face. Her eyes were wide, alert and a perfect replica of her mother's. Her hair, although no more than a fuzz was silvery white and the dog ears on top of her head were black and stubby. She was the perfect mix of both parents.

"She's-she's…," Inuyasha stuttered, "Beautiful."

Kagome leaned over and kissed Inuyasha, beaming. They stood together and couldn't help but stare at what their love had created.

A loud banging interrupted their quiet moment. Sango once again opened the door and Miroku stepped in, his arms quite full. Miroku carried the couple's three children, Kichiro 3 and the twins Daiki and Minako 18 months. As well, on Miroku's shoulder sat the demon fox Shippou and the tiny flea, Inuyasha's councilor, Myouga.

"Look who I ran into," Miroku said jokingly, depositing his passengers. The three babies ran (or in the twins case, crawled) to their mother who had been gone all night. Shippou went straight to Kagome and jumped into her arms, a vein appeared on Inuyasha's head. Myouga bounced to Inuyasha and greeted him with a happy suck on the nose. Inuyasha flicked the flea off.

"Master!" the flea said, obviously **ticked** off, (A/N: pun fully intended) "Tonight is for celebration! Let me see the child already!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and turned the baby so the flea could see her. The tiny demon's eyes grew wide and he happily exclaimed that Inuyasha's father would be proud.

Kaede, who had been sitting quietly making tea for everyone asked off handedly,

"Have you thought of a name yet?"

Everyone was slightly stunned by this, of course! A name! The most important thing! How could they have forgotten!

"We haven't really picked one out," Kagome said bashfully, "I like so many names."

Inuyasha, straight forward as always looked outside and said,

"Amaya."

Everyone agreed that would be a perfect name, considering her birthday and gathered around to drink tea. And although it was late at night, everyone was tired and the weather was terrible, as Myouga had said, it was a night of celebration.

**Translation Note**: (Concerning Sango/Miroku's children's names) Kichiro means "lucky son", Daiki means "great tree" and Minako means "beautiful child".

(Concerning Inu/Kagome's baby girl) Amaya means "night rain", get it?

**Author's Note**: Thank you for reading! Please review, I appreciate suggestions and critique!


	2. The Ancient Tree's Blessing

The Ancient Tree's Blessing

The warm spring sun shone in through the hut window, waking all inside.

Inuyasha squinted his eyes against the light; it was too early to get up. Amaya had only been born a few hours ago and had slept restlessly, crying often. Kagome and Inuyasha had taken turns napping while the other watched over the baby.

The hut was crowded after last night. Miroku had showed up with his three children, Shippou and the flea Myouga. Sango, Kaede and Kirara had been with Kagome all night as well helping with the birth.

The rain had stopped but the ground was wet and muddy, the grass sparkled and the trees dripped silently. Leaving the hut, Inuyasha rubbed his eyes and watched as the other villagers started their day. The village was slowly being rebuilt after the destructive demons of Naraku had ravaged it. Children played in the streets while their mother's cooked breakfast and Inuyasha watched them fondly, he couldn't wait until Amaya became one of them. He wanted to teach her everything! He also wondered whether his father had felt the same way before he died.

"Breakfast!" Kagome called from the hut and Inuyasha rushed inside. Everyone was seated around the fire, albeit snuggly. Amaya was being passed around before her feeding.

Inuyasha began gulping down his food as Miroku held Amaya, his eyes locked on the baby. Miroku had turned out to be a wonderful father, despite Sango's worries. Sango had allowed three babies, but refused any more. They lived together in Miroku's temple with Hachi and the children. All three children had black hair and brown eyes but different personalities. Kichiro was talkative and cheerful all the time and hardly ever cried while the older of the twins, Daiki was quiet and demanding. Minako was very observant and a quick learner.

"Inuyasha, why are you staring at me?" Miroku asked, noticing Inuyasha's glazed eyes.

Inuyasha was shocked into attention and blushed, "Er.. Nothing, just thinking."

"Well think about your food instead!" Kagome reprimanded, "It's getting cold."

Later, Kaede insisted that Amaya be blessed at the sacred Tree of Ages by the Bone Eater's well. So, the group packed up their belongings and set off. They arrived at the tree, which, despite Naraku, still stood and would many years to come. Kaede commanded that Inuyasha and Kagome follow behind her as she stepped toward the ancient tree, arms raised.

"Oh ancient tree of wisdom and power, we offer up this newborn in your name. Thank you for protecting Inuyasha and guiding Kagome. Please bless this child and watch over her."

At her word, Inuyasha gave Kaede the baby and placed her down in the tangle of roots at the base of the tree. Amaya looked frightened and unsure.

Suddenly the wind began to blow and the tree swayed, but leaves did not fall. The wind seemed to whisper,

"_I promise I will protect her always."_

After visiting the tree the group returned to the village. This is where they would part. Miroku and Sango would have to go back to their home at the temple with the babies while Myouga said he needed to attend to business elsewhere (what business, none could imagine). Shippou would stay with Inuyasha and Kagome when they traveled to the present to let Amaya meet her grandmother.

"Good bye! Good bye!" Kichiro called from Kirara's back as she flew higher. In a whirl of flame they were gone from sight. All had promised to visit often.

"Well," Kaede said, turning to the new family, "I must leave you here, they need me in the village. Say hello to your mother for me Kagome dear."

Kagome smiled warmly, "Of course Ma'am. I'll bring you back some of our modern medicine too, I hope it will help with your sore back."

And with that Kagome (holding Amaya) and Inuyasha headed toward the well.

Kagome admitted it, she was nervous about bringing her baby through the well. She had always gotten through, Inuyasha too and she knew she shouldn't worry, but she couldn't help it, she was a mother now.

Kagome couldn't describe how much she loved this tiny creature. Amaya and Inuyasha made her heart swell with love. She had made the right choice.

"Come on Kagome, you have to go down," Inuyasha said, looking over at her as they stood beside the well. Moss and weeds covered the well's sides from lack of regular use. Kagome couldn't remember the last time she had visited home; it had been before her pregnancy at least.

Kagome gritted her teeth and looked down at Amaya, fast asleep, thank goodness. She stepped up onto the side of the well and with a little encouragement from her mate, jumped.

Blue light swirled around Kagome as she dropped, slowly, as though in water. She noticed Amaya glowing slightly and the blue light focused around her, as though the well's spirit was probing this new form, sensing her.

Kagome landed lightly on the well bottom and Inuyasha a second later. They noticed that the Higurashi's still kept a rope ladder hanging into the well. Kagome climbed onto Inuyasha's back and he jumped out of the well. It was much warmer in this era.

"I hope they're home," Kagome fretted as she opened the shrine door. Sure enough, Kagome's mother and Grandfather were home, Souta was at school.

Mrs. Higurashi ran out of the house having spotted Kagome from the kitchen windows.

"Kagome! Honey!" she ran up and hugged Kagome tightly.

"Mom! Watch the baby!" Kagome said while laughing. Amaya was fine, though now awake.

"Baby! Oh Kagome! You- and- when?" she stuttered.

Inuyasha stood up proudly and announced the Amaya was only a newborn.

"What?" Mrs. Higurashi said suddenly as she was handed Amaya, "A newborn! Hurry we must get inside, this heat will get to her. This planet of ours is heating up by the minute! You probably still have snow in the Feudal Era!"

They entered the cool house. It smelled of linen and flowers, nothing like the huts in the past, they smelt like fish…

Mrs. Higurashi gave Inuyasha Amaya while quickly rooting through a storage closet.

"I knew it was in here!" she cried as she lifted a low, sturdy cradle from the closet and set it in the middle of the room. It had lace frill around the edge and fluffy pink blankets, "This was Kagome's when she was a baby! I never thought I'd be able to use it for my grand daughter too!"

Kagome blushed significantly and Inuyasha put Amaya gently in the cradle.

"Grandpa's in the back Kagome, in his workshop, call him out here."

So Kagome headed to her Grandfather's workshop at the end of the hallway and knocked on the door. The old man peered his head out and he beamed.

"Kagome dear! You're home! How are ya?"

Kagome answered that she was fine and lead her Grandpa into the living room to see Amaya. Inuyasha bowed to the elder and stood watching while he impatiently awaited the ramen Mrs. Higurashi was fixing him.

"Will you be staying long? Souta should be home any moment now," Kagome's mom asked politely as she served the ramen, steaming and delicious.

"Just for today, we want to get settled back in the Feudal Era. We haven't found a real house yet, we're looking for something near the well, but still in the country," Kagome paused, something clicking in her mind, "That reminds me! I've got the get some medicine for Kaede the old priestess!"

Mrs. Higurashi looked concerned, "What's the matter?"

"She's old, that's the matter," Inuyasha said playfully, meaning no real disrespect, "Actually, she's probably about your age Gramps, maybe you and her should talk."

Grandfather bristled and crossed his arms. Everyone laughed.

"I'm home!" came Souta's call from the front door.

"Souta! Look, Kagome's home, and she brought their baby!"

Souta raced into the living room where the visitors had retired. His eyes grew wide at the sight of Inuyasha, his idol. He also stared at the cradle with the strange baby.

"You had a BABY!" Souta gasped, overwhelmed.

"Yes Souta. You're an uncle and this is your niece Amaya," Inuyasha explained, it felt good to tell him that.

Kagome and Inuyasha left with Amaya that night, medicine in hand and supplies in hand. Kagome had found all of her old ceremonial clothes that she kept stored away for holidays, they would work perfectly for everyday wear in the past.

For the second time that day, Kagome said farewell to someone she loved, and not only people, but an entire world.

**Author's Note**: Thank you to Asinine Addiction and acrimsonrose for their reviews and to everyone who has read so far! I also apologize for spelling the name of Rumiko Takahashi incorrectly in the first chapter's disclaimer.


	3. Everlasting Love

Everlasting Love

3 Years Later… 

Amaya had grown up to be a happy, cheerful toddler. She wanted to try everything and could walk and talk very early. Her hair was long now and Kagome always wanted her to tie it back, priestess style, but Amaya would always take it out, she wanted to wear it just like her dad. Amaya wanted to do everything like Inuyasha, and Inuyasha loved it.

While Kagome stayed home and sewed or cooked, Inuyasha would take Amaya everywhere on his back. He would climb mountains and show her the ocean or they would play in a waterfall on warm days. Amaya did have some of her mother's traits, on each and every of these day trips she would collect all the pretty flowers or stones she saw and bring them back for Kagome to put in their home.

The family didn't own a real home yet. They were constantly moving. Nothing happened, they just wanted to move, to see the lands. Villagers were glad to lend a hut to Inuyasha; he was the land's savior after all! Recently they were staying on the south east coast in a very small village.

Shippou had taken to traveling himself, despite his earlier plans. He would stay in the general area of Kagome and Inuyasha's home and loved to help take care of Amaya.

Whenever they were near, Miroku, Sango and the three children would stop by for a visit. Amaya greatly looked forward to these. Kichiro was now a tall 6 years old and the leader of the toddlers. Minako and Daiki, both 4 and a half, had befriended Amaya and loved to play pranks on Kichiro in vengeance for his bossiness. The group would run around in the grass while the adults talked.

On their latest visit, Daiki told Amaya that his mother was going to have another baby.

"Really?" Amaya said in amazement, she was already jealous of Daiki for having two other siblings now.

"Yeah! I can't wait, finally me and Minako will be able to boss somebody around, just like Kichiro!"

Amaya giggled, "You can't boss a little baby around, they can't even walk yet!"

Daiki blushed, "I know that, we just have to wait until it grows up!"

This made Amaya think and later, when her father was sitting alone she skipped up to him.

"Dad?" Amaya asked, crawling onto his lap, "Why do Uncle Miroku and Auntie Sango have so many kids? Daiki told me they're going to have another one soon."

Inuyasha looked slightly stunned at this question and replied, "They would only have two right now, but Daiki and Minako are twins. Miroku told us they were going to have another baby and your Mommy and I are very happy for them."

"Does more babies mean Uncle and Auntie love each other more?"

"No! Of course not!" Inuyasha said, hurt, "Your mommy and I love each other just as much as Miroku and Sango do. We're happy with you, and just you. If you had a brother or sister, we wouldn't be able to spoil you as much! We'd have to share our love!"

Although this probably wasn't the best parenting, Amaya was satisfied. Inside, she still felt a flicker of need for a sibling though, but her toddler mind dampened it.

That night, when Amaya was asleep beside Daiki, Minako and Kichiro; Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango sat and talked around the fire. Inuyasha brought up the issue of Amaya's question and Kagome seemed interested, obviously.

"She wants a sibling?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah, but I told her we didn't want to share our love with her."

Kagome laughed, "Oh, you know you wouldn't play favorites now would you?"

"Probably, I spend so much time with her, if I did the same with a sibling it wouldn't be as genuine."

"Hmm, what do you say Sango?" Kagome asked.

The demon slayer sat up straighter and answered, "I love all my children equally, but I guess it's not the same with you. We had twins though and that's even more different."

"Yes," Miroku interjected, "Teaching my children is a joy and it's different with all of them. Their personalities are so unique and I look forward to seeing that."

Inuyasha was quiet and the subject didn't come up again. He wanted to have a second child, and yet not. His love for Amaya was everlasting! He really didn't want it to fade with another.

As the conversation continued, the adults were unaware of a growing demonic aura outdoors. Around the hut, several dark spirits loomed, tomorrow would be the day, the Feudal Diamond would be theirs.

**Author's Note**: I apologize for this chapter being so short. I also want to reassure you that the plot gets moving in the next chapter. The first three were pure fluff, but that's to be expected with me…(sweatdrop) Thank you for reading!


	4. Rise of the Dark Spirits

Rise Of The Dark Spirits

Dark spirits drifted around the seaside shack. Inside a fire flickered while the inhabitants slept. The demons were impatient, they wished to burst into the hut and take the child, that precious child right that moment, but they must wait. The Oracle had said that the Great Dog demon's son would be on guard at night so they were to attack during the day.

A long, blue and dragon-like demon peered into the shack and smiled.

"Look at all those delicious, helpless children in there. It makes me very hungry," she hissed to a companion.

"Yes, it makes me hungry too," her companion, a demon with large horns named Kyo, answered in a growl, "You are surely small enough, you could get in through this window and steal one for us."

The blue dragon demon (named Ren) looked around, nervous, "Don't let him hear you! We're just supposed to be observing tonight, planning for tomorrow, if he hears you…"

**He** was Osamu, the leader of the mission, and the head of the Oracle's guards. He was certainly a fierce demon, and mysterious too. He was nowhere near the demon friend's though; he had taken a portion of the group to scout out the beach.

"He's not here! Let's go already, neither of us have eaten in _days_."

The blue demon's stomach grumbled at her friend's words, it was true. The Head Guard had given them miniscule rations promising that they would all feast when their mission was over. That had been three days ago.

The blue demon was torn between her stomach along with her friend's stomach and her conscience (A/N: It's a surprising concept, an evil demon having a conscience.) Unfortunately, she didn't have to decide.

"Hey! You two! Get over here!" came an urgent whisper from behind the two. They whipped around and saw one of their fellow demons waving for them to follow, apparently the Head Guard had found somewhere for them to sleep. The two scrambled to follow; a place to rest meant only one other thing, food.

The next morning, as soon as the sun rose, the demons rose as well. They squinted their many eyes at the sun's powerful rays and hid their heads, trying to sleep a little longer. Sleeping longer was not on Osamu's plan.

"Get up you! Get up all of you, you lazy beasts! Today shall be our moment of glory, we shall fulfill the Great Oracle's prophecy!"

Ren glared at her leader angrily and beat on Kyo's broad arm to wake him up. He was as solid as a log and slept like one would too.

"Kyo! Kyo! Come on idiot, wake up!"

Kyo rolled over and grunted, blinking, "I'm your friend, and you shouldn't call me an idiot Ren."

Ren bristled, "I can call you whatever I please!"

Osamu stomped over to Ren and Kyo, hearing the commotion and the two lower demons put on innocent faces, sighing when he walked away.

"Everyone over here!" Osamu called and everyone gathered before him. The Head Guard puffed his chest out and crossed his muscled arms, "Alright everyone, it's still a bit too early to attack, but you do have permission to eat one of their children if you catch it…as long as you check with me that it is **not** the Feudal Diamond. Got it? They have 3 other brats with them you can eat, the Oracle doesn't care about them."

The demons all growled happily and Kyo looked over at Ren with a smug smile.

"Furthermore, until we attack, stay on the beach you must not be seen. If they come down to the beach, we attack, otherwise, I will give the order at a fitting time, got it?"

"Got it!" the demons affirmed.

"Good," he gestured to about 5 demons sitting closest to the water, "All of you are responsible for catching us some fish. The rest of you can prepare your weapons, this group will not come down easily."

2 hours later, while the group munched on white, flaky fish, Ren caught a glimpse of something strange on the embankment above the sand. A tiny human stood, shocked, its dull-toothed mouth agape as it watched the demons. It had black hair and small brown eyes and was dressed like a female. She then quickly ran away, tripping over a rock as she went.

Ren rose, tossing away her fish bones and slithered to Osamu.

"Master Osamu, we've been spotted, I just saw one of the human children on the embankment. It ran away."

Osamu nodded, "Yes, thank you." He then raised his voice, " Ready yourselves, it is time for battle!"

The demons cheered loudly and all discarded their food, grabbing their weapons.

Osamu drew his thick sword and raised it to the sky, "Charge!"

The group ran, flew and crawled behind their leader as he climbed the rocky bank and onto the grass. The wooden hut was dead ahead.

As they ran, the humans and half demon appeared from the hut, weapons drawn as well. There was a tall, pregnant looking woman with a large boomerang, one donning an apron with a drawn bow, a purple robed monk with a gold staff, a half dog demon with a lethal sword and several children.

"Which one are we looking for?" Ren asked Osamu.

"The one with silver hair and black canine ears."

The humans looked surprised and scared toward the army of demons while the half demon looked angry.

"What do you want?" the half demon shot.

"It is none of your concern," Osamu said coldly and he stepped toward the hanyou's child.

The dog stepped in the Head Guard's way, "Oh yes, I think it is. I'll ask again, what do you want?"

The children huddled together, trembling. Kyo licked his lips and re-gripped his scythe.

"Only your child, the girl. Surrender her to us and you all shall not be harmed."

The dog looked stunned, but it was short lived, his fury returned.

"No way, no how. I wouldn't mind a fight, it's been a while."

"Oh, you're quite sure of yourself, aren't you? I doubt you should be, we were here all night and yet none of you could sense us."

Now it was the monk's turn to look stunned.

The dog raised his sword, "You will not touch a hair on her head! Windscar!"

A powerful gust a wind and a jolt of lightning ripped across the grass. Osamu calmly raised his hand, palm forward and a red barrier appeared around the group, blocking the attack.

"A barrier? Kagome, hit him with an arrow!" the dog commanded.

The human woman drew her arrow back farther and Osamu saw a sacred force building around it. She released it and its speed grew rapidly.

"Move!" Osamu shouted and he expertly dodged the arrow, having pierced the barrier.

"Hiraikotsu!"

The demon slayer's boomerang flew across the grass and through a couple of demons before the Head Guard could react. It was on.

Demons shall seek her, a great war will ensue, 

_all to control the Feudal Diamond._

**Translation Note:** Ren water lily, Kyolarge, Osamu law abiding

**Author's Note:** Thank you for reading and reviewing! Battle is continued in next chapter!


	5. Glory and Vengeance

Glory and Vengeance

Inuyasha had been totally surprised by the appearance of the demons. How could such a large group have hid all this time?

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted and he boomerang flew through the air. These demons seemed to be on a mission, something deeper than just defeating Inuyasha and his friends. They weren't fighting back.

Kagome's face was taught with concentration as she fired arrow after arrow at the demons, but each time they dodged her attack.

"Kagome," Inuyasha shouted to her, "Quit wasting your arrows, they're just going to tire you out."

Kagome nodded and went to comfort the children instead of fight.

Miroku was slashing through demons with his staff, but it was barely making a difference.

"If I had my wind tunnel still, it would be different," Miroku mumbled quietly to himself.

The crowd of demons stood strong, running away from all of their attacks. They all had weapons, but they were just for intimidation, it seemed.

"You are all getting so annoying!" Inuyasha yelled, running headlong toward the head of the demons, "Adamant Barrage!"

A shower of crystal shards flew at the demons, hitting a few, but the leader, once again dodged to the side. He whispered something to one of the demons, a blue, dragon like one and it nodded fiercely.

"Aarg!" Inuyasha stepped back, sword still raised, "If you're not going to fight back, at least stand still so I can kill ya!"

The arrogant leader made a swift gesture with his clawed hand and the demons scattered. They were everywhere now.

"What are they doing?" Sango called and hurled her boomerang into the sky.

Something registered in Inuyasha's mind and he turned on his heel.

"Kagome! Watch the kids-"

His warning fell short. The blue, dragon like demon had flown over the humans and behind to where Kagome sat, Kichiro, Daiki, Minako and Amaya huddled around her.

Kagome flailed her arms, waving the demon away. The demon spit poison at her and she ducked to avoid it. The demon took this chance and wrapped its long tail around Amaya like a boa constrictor and flew off.

"No!" Kagome screamed and she shot an arrow at the dragon. With a burst of violet light the arrow connected with the demon's right wing, piercing the membrane. Unfortunately, the demons continued on, floating down to the demon's leader and depositing Amaya.

"Thank you Ren; Kyo, take care of her," he barked and then turned to Inuyasha, "And thank you dog demon, your daughter will be a great asset to our cause."

"How dare you!" Inuyasha roared and he raised his sword for what could have been a death blow.

"No Inuyasha, he's got Amaya!" Kagome shrieked and she put a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"That's right _Inuyasha_. You wouldn't dare attack while I've got your precious _Amaya_," the demon taunted and he rose up in the air along with the other demons.

With a crack of lighting the army of demons disappeared into the dark clouds.

Inuyasha collapsed onto his knees and everything was quiet except for the hushed sobs of Minako.

"Inuyasha, we'll get her back, we can't let them get away with this," Kagome murmured, tears spilling down her face.

"I know that," Inuyasha answered quietly, "We were just so stupid, so helpless! I'm mad at myself." He slammed his fist into the grassy ground and it cracked.

"Don't be," Miroku said soothingly, Kichiro in his arms.

"Leave me alone," Inuyasha growled, stood up and walked away. Kagome looked as though she might follow, but decided against it.

Meanwhile, up in the clouds…

Osamu held Amaya closely as they flew across the sky, clouds drifting past. The demons followed lazily, happy that their mission was over.

Kyo and Ren flew just behind Osamu. Ren couldn't fly and held onto Kyo's armor as he floated along. (A/N: Kyo can't usually fly, same with a lot of the demon's is Osamu's army, but, Osamu used his demon powers to propel them all back home)

"Are you okay?" Kyo asked his friend, now that he had to chance.

Ren looked at her bleeding wing and shrugged, "I'm lucky that priestess' arrow didn't purify me. I've been better though."

Kyo frowned at her answer, then brightened, "You're going to be hero now Ren! You got the Feudal Diamond!"

Now it was Ren's turn to frown, "Why do they call that hanyou spawn 'The Feudal Diamond' anyway? I don't see anything special about her."

"They call her that because she's got the powers of a strong half demon and a holy priestess, that's why she's like a diamond, strong yet beautiful and pure at the same time."

"Oh."

The army flew on to deliver their gift to the Great Oracle.

**Author's Note**: Thank you for reading! Once again I apologize for the short chapter and an extra thanks to Asinine Addiction for constantly reviewing.


	6. In the Arms of Demons

In the Arms of Demons

Amaya fought against her captor, his arms wrapped tight around her small body. She was terrified and she knew she had to escape. Amaya looked down at the ground, hundreds of miles below and gulped. She'd have to wait.

Though, even if she couldn't fully escape, she would do her best to give her demon kidnapper a hard time of transporting her.

"Stop it you little brat!" the demon growled as Amaya kicked and scratched at his arms.

"Where's Daddy! I want Daddy!"

"Your daddy can't save you, he's not strong enough!" the demon bullied.

Amaya's face grew red and flushed and she bit the demon's arm in anger, "My daddy can too save me! He's the strongest demon in the world! He'll kill you too!"

The demon yelped in pain and almost dropped Amaya.

"He'll kill me? I doubt that," he then called over his shoulder to a fellow demon, "You! Come here and help me with her!"

A big, brute of a demon flew over with the blue dragon demon that had taken Amaya. The dragon slithered up over the big demon's shoulder to talk to the head demon, Amaya's captor.

"You want me to poison her?" the dragon asked, her head tipped in suspicion.

The head demon nodded, "But don't kill her, just put her out for a few hours."

His words registered in Amaya's head. They were going to poison her! She struggled ever more.

"Seems she needs it. Feisty aren't you?" the dragon hissed to Amaya. The head demon handed Amaya to the dragon.

The dragon took a large breath in, its body swelling and blew out through its nostrils. Yellow mist clouded around Amaya, making her cough and choke. Her eyes felt heavy and she couldn't help but close them as she went limp in the dragon's claws.

Inuyasha didn't return for a while. Kagome tried looking for him, but she couldn't find him anywhere.

He finally showed up 3 hours later, moping and looking miserable. Kagome ran up to him.

"Inuyasha! Come on! We have to go!"

Inuyasha's tear stained face turned away from his wife and he said, "What's the use? I'll probably never get her back anyway."

Kagome was stunned, usually Inuyasha would have run off after Amaya with rash intentions. Why was he waiting?

"You will! I believe in you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha out his arms on Kagome's shoulders and he looked down at her. The rain had begun to fall, it was just like when Amaya was born.

"Kagome…am I, weak now? Is that why I couldn't save our daughter?"

Kagome's voice caught in her throat, she knew the answer.

"You-you're the strongest hanyou I know Inuyasha and I love you. You're not weak, not in the least."

Now Inuyasha hugged Kagome tight, the rain bouncing off his back, "I might not be able to protect you Kagome. I don't want you or Amaya to die because of me!"

Kagome openly sobbed, leaning into Inuyasha. She couldn't imagine a time where Inuyasha couldn't protect her.

"We've got to hurry Inuyasha, they'll be far of head of us now. I'm not going to sit here and wait until that time."

Kagome stepped back from Inuyasha and looked at him, fire in her eyes.

Inuyasha wiped the tears from his eyes and whispered, "Thank you Kagome."

Amaya opened her eyes slowly. Everything around her was unclear. She felt solid ground and a soft pad underneath her, a bed.

When her surroundings finally came into focus Amaya saw she was in a dug out cave, small, but brightly lit with a fire. She lay on a bed of grasses. There seemed to be a opening for a door at the far end, but rocks had been piled in front of it, making it impossible for Amaya to escape.

Tears ran down Amaya's face as she sat up on the crude bed. She lay on the bed for a good long while.

When the boulders were finally removed from the entranceway, Amaya sat up in shock, her body tense. She could feel her demon senses kicking in.

As the last boulder shifted to the side, a tentacle covered demon entered and signaled for her to come.

"No!" Amaya shrieked and ran at the demon, trying to get past and through the doorway.

Unfortunately, the demon shot out a tentacle and wrapped it around Amaya's little waist,

"You **will** come. The Great Oracle wants to see you, even if you are a brat. You should feel honoured to be in his presence."

Amaya cringed, the tentacle was slimy.

The creature brought Amaya into the largest cave she's ever seen. Demons lined the sides, their heads bowed…in respect?

He stopped in front of a giant alter and dropped Amaya on the floor in front of it. Amaya fell onto her knees and her palms scraped against the hard ground.

Chatter filled the room, though it was hardly quiet. Amaya looked around, nervous and terrified and the tentacle demon had retreated to his guard post.

Just then, the demons fell silent as a great being walking into the room. Flanked by many guards and servants, the Great Oracle was led to the alter and to the largest futon Amaya had ever seen.

When the servants backed away from their master, the Great Oracle was revealed as an old, large eared demon. He had gray, sagging skin and bloodshot eyes. He held a rotted wooden staff with the carving of an eye at the top. He leaned forward and looked down at Amaya.

"Greetings child, I am the Great Oracle of demons!" he said in a wheezy voice.

Amaya refused to look at the Oracle and turned her head away, instead sending venomous looks to the guards.

"Child of the hanyou Inuyasha and miko Kagome! Do you wish to know your purpose in life? The gods have told me and it is quite interesting."

**Author's Note**: Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! Sorry for the delayed update…


	7. A Departure and A Revelation

A Departure and A Revelation

As the rain continued to fall, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippou set off to save Amaya.

"What are we going to do with the children?" Miroku asked worriedly at his wife Sango.

Sango gestured to Kirara, who had the couple's three children on her back.

"Kirara will take Kichiro, Minako and Daiki home and meet up with us along the way. Until then, we'll walk."

Miroku nodded in agreement and helped Minako get settled atop the big cat. They had never gone so far away from their parents.

"No! Daddy, I don't want to go!" Minako cried as she clutched her father's kimono.

Miroku gently pried the tiny fingers off the material and set Minako back on Kirara,

"You must Minako, my sweet, it's too dangerous for little girls where Mommy and I are going. Kichiro and Kirara will take care of you, be thankful of them."

Minako cried even harder, she missed her parents already, "But I'm not a little girl! Mommy said I was a big girl! I want to go with you!"

Miroku turned his head away, refusing to hear anymore and patted Kirara's flank and she flew off into the sky, her passenger's tears falling on the heads on their parents.

Their mood dampened further, the group set off. Kagome walked with Inuyasha, Shippo beside them (he was a great deal taller now) while Miroku and Sango walked a few steps behind the threesome.

The group walked, and walked and walked. Inuyasha was having trouble picking up his daughter's scent, it was too far up. To get a better look of where they were, he jumped up into the tree tops and scanned the horizon. Kagome made camp while Inuyasha did this, setting a small fire and unpacking some of the food supplies and water.

When the food was cooked, Kagome called up to her mate and he hopped down.

"Anything?" Sango asked with concern in her voice.

Inuyasha shook his head from behind his bowl of stew he was gulping down.

"Could you catch her scent?" Kagome continued.

Inuyasha shook his head again and put the bowl down to answer.

"They must still have a barrier up around them. I have no idea where to go!"

Kagome put her arm around him and hugged Inuyasha tight.

"We'll find her, we just have to!"

"Child of the hanyou Inuyasha and miko Kagome! Do you wish to know your purpose in life? The gods have told me and it is quite interesting."

Amaya was shocked by the old demon's words. The gods? Who were they…and what does he mean, my purpose in life?

The Oracle waited for an answer from Amaya, although it seemed an obviously rhetorical question. When she didn't answer, he continued.

"You, Amaya the hanyou, are the Feudal Diamond, a powerful child. The gods have revealed to me that you are the destined wife of my grandson, my heir."

Amaya was even more shocked than before. She spoke, her body numb.

"How can I get married? I'm 3!"

The Oracle and other demons in the gigantic hall laughed, or grunted as it sounded to Amaya.

The Oracle, having stopped the laughter after a few moments, leaned forward to look at Amaya in the eyes.

"Are you all human or just half? It does not matter how old you are! My grandson is 7 himself! We have waited long enough, you shall marry him and ascend the throne."

A hushed murmur rumbled through the crowd.

"Throne? What throne?" Amaya asked, her voice struggling to produce the words.

The Oracle spoke in his wheezy voice again, "Well, **you** won't be on the throne, your job is just to produce heirs for my grandson in a few years. You shall not have any power over these demons."

The crowd cheered.

Amaya was even angrier now, "I thought I was the Feudal Diamond! I'm powerful, I should be the ruler!"

This made the demons laugh even louder than before, some rolling on the ground with tears in their many eyes.

"Silly, silly child. Enough! I shall not speak with you anymore, for I am weak. Bring forth my grandson and the two may get acquainted. Thank you."

The Oracle's servants carried their master out of the room, just as he had entered.

A few moments later, as the audience began to disperse to their celebratory parties, the grandson of the Oracle was brought before Amaya.

The boy demon was young, as the Oracle had said. He was taller than Kichiro and more muscular. He had spiky green hair with small, spiral horns poking through the top of his messy mane. He was wearing a white gi and had bare feet. He smiled down at Amaya and walked down from the platform to greet her.

Amaya watched the boy come to her from the corner of her eye. She kept her head bowed, refusing to look at him with honor.

The boy brushed Amaya's hair to the side and peeked under it, staring Amaya right in the eyes.

"Hi!" he said cheerfully, "I'm Kazuki! What's your name?"

**Translation Note**: Kazuki means: "beginning of a new generation"

**Author's Note**: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Check out my other Inuyasha fanfic: Home for the Holidays! It's award winning!


	8. The Oracle's Heir

The Oracle's Heir

_"Hi!" he said cheerfully, "I'm Kazuki! What's your name?"_

Amaya stared at the boy in shock. How bold he was!

Kazuki dropped Amaya's silver hair back in place and stood before her, chest puffed out and hands on his hips.

"Well," he said, the perfect copy of Kichiro, "Aren't you going to introduce yourself? You're going to be quite a boring wife apparently."

Her pride stung, Amaya brushed her hair from her eyes and stood, mimicking the boy demon's stance.

"I'm Amaya," she stated proudly.

The boy snickered at this and Amaya felt even more hurt.

"Amaya? What a meaningless name that is! I, as your future husband shall give you a new name, a more royal name."

Now Amaya was furious, she ran up to Kazuki and screamed in his face,

"You will not call me anything else you horrible…. horrible…meanie!" She slapped him across the face, "You're even worse than Kichiro!"

Now it was the heir's turn to be shocked. He stared and stared at Amaya, his cheek red from the hit. He put his hand up to his face, feeling it sting. Despite what had just happened, he did not shout back or ball up his fists with anger. He said calmly, his head hung in shame.

"Woah, you hit good…for a girl."

Meanwhile…

The rain was slowly stopping as the sunset and stars appeared in the sky above the travelers.

"When are we going to stop?" Shippou whined as he walked slowly beside Kagome. He was almost as tall as Kagome now at 14 years old.

"Just a little longer," Kagome said soothingly. She knew they would have to stop soon, but she wanted walk all night, in order to find her daughter.

"Oh look!" Sango called, pointing up into the dark sky. Kirara flew over the treetops and landed softly beside her master. Sango wrapped her arms around Kirara and scratched her ears.

She called up to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha? Can we stop now, Kirara is exhausted."

Inuyasha dropped down from the trees and looked at Kagome longingly.

"I want to go on too," he said to Kagome and they held each other's hands as Miroku started a fire and Sango helped Shippou set up futons.

"We have to rest or we won't last long tomorrow," Kagome murmured to Inuyasha and he looked even more pained.

"What if we're going in the opposite direction? I don't have a clue where to look for them…I'm not any help to us."

"Don't worry Inuyasha!" Shippou said, his voice cracking, "Your nose has never failed us before!"

"Usually there's a scent to follow Shippou!" he retorted angrily.

Shippou turned away, his ears red with shame.

"Inuyasha, don't be so mean!" Kagome said, hiding her tears with annoyance.

"Whatever."

The next day the group set off early, Sango, Kagome and Shippo sitting on Kirara's back as she padded along. Inuyasha was still brooding about last night's row and Miroku was trying to console him.

While the men talked together, Sango and Kagome made women talk while Shippou daydreamed.

"When is the baby due?" Kagome asked tentatively.

Sango patted her round stomach lightly with her palm.

"The healer said he…or she rather, was due in 2 months, but babies are never on time, right?"

Kagome smiled weakly, "Right."

Kazuko, that was her new name. It was very similar to Kazuki's name, obviously and he had picked it out especially.

It was morning on her second day in the demon's underground world, though Amaya couldn't see the fresh due or feel the warm light.

"Lady Kazuko," the demon servants all called her now, it was strange. She was honored more than she had ever imagined. Demons bowed before her and mumbled her name, even more when she was with Kazuki.

Amaya loved the outdoors and missed it, but her new identity, Kazuko must not think about the light, for it could not compare to her. Amaya missed her father and mother deeply, but Kazuko had no mother and father but the jewels of the earth.

Amaya was given new clothes to wear, (the kimono her mother had lovingly made was torn to shreds) a white kimono like Kazuki's patterned with silver brocade. Everyday her hair was brushed slowly and smoothly by her own maid and swept up with a flowered comb. Living underground, in this strange world now would seem like a luxury to some, but not Amaya.

"Kazuko! My dear Kazuko!" Kazuki would call from down the hall where his chambers were and Amaya would patter down to see him and carry out his every whim. She was a maid with a maid.

And once again he called, just then.

"Kazuko! My dear Kazuko! I wish to speak with you!"

Amaya put down the doll she had been playing with and followed the straight and narrow hallway to Kazuki's room. He sat on a crude wooden stool with his back to her, fiddling with something.

"Yes Kazuki? What do you want?" Amaya asked, trying not to sound annoyed.

Kazuki spun around and held a flute in his hands. It was delicately made of pale birch wood and about a foot long.

"I want you to learn how to play the flute Kazuko. It is a favor from me to you. I am told playing an instrument is healing for your soul. You can imitate the bird songs you always talk about."

Amaya was genuinely pleased with this offering. Playing the flute would be nice, and it would occupy her time, for now.

"Thank you Kazuki, you are most generous and thoughtful."

Kazuki handed his fiancée the flute and patted her on the head lightly, like one might do to a real dog and said that it was nothing. But really, it was.

**Translation Note**: Kazuko means "pleasant child", the same as one of the meanings of Kazuki.

**Author's Note**: Sorry that this chapter is so late. I've been busy with school, but that's not excuse! Thanks for reading.


	9. Understanding

Understanding

It was dawn on the third day of Inuyasha and Kagome's journey. The whole group felt weary and their goal unreachable.

As the group trudged along, Kirara sighed loudly and looked up at some song birds above. The demon cat loved the children and sorely missed them.

"Kirara?" Sango asked with concern and rubbed her cat's ears, "It's okay girl, the kids will be fine."

They continued walking fondly yet sadly remembering their children's first and most special moments.

Kagome remembered bringing Amaya home to her mother, brother and grandfather. She wondered how they were and felt guilty for abandoning them.

Inuyasha remembered Amaya's first words, which was, "Daddy," and how attached they were to each other. He couldn't wait to get her back home and resume showing her how to sword fight and fish. Amaya was already a tough little girl and her father knew she'd survive.

Miroku and Sango remembered Minako and Daiki's birth and how shocked young Kichiro had been when he met them. He was a great guardian and big brother.

Shippou remembered his family long ago. His siblings (two sisters: Aimi and Tomomi) and parents had been killed and he still mourned for them after all this time.

As they walked along peacefully, Inuyasha felt a sharp prick on his nose and looked cross-eyed down at Myoga the flea.

"Master Inuyasha!" he cried.

Inuyasha smacked his nose and the tiny demon fell off into the giant palm, "What do you want?" Inuyasha demanded.

Standing up on Inuyasha's palm, Myoga put his hands of his waist and said, "I can visit you whenever I please! Besides, I'm here to see Amaya, not you."

Kagome leaned over Inuyasha's shoulder and sadly told Myoga, "Amaya's gone Myoga. She was kidnapped."

"What!?" Myoga yelled in his quiet voice, "How could you let this happen Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha clenched his fists angrily and he looked away from the flea.

"It wasn't his fault, don't blame him!" Kagome said sternly to the flea, "We're going to get her back right now. Have you heard anything that might help us out?"

"Not really…do you know who kidnapped her?"

"An army of demons. They said they worked under some person named 'The Great Oracle', do you know him?" Kagome explained.

The flea scratched his head and sat down, "Well, that name does ring a bell, but I can't remember where I heard it. I'm sorry Lady Kagome."

"It's okay, we'll just keep looking."

Amaya sat on the edge of her bed, daydreaming and staring around her room as usual. Her eyes went to the wooden flute sitting on a low table near her. She hadn't touched the instrument since Kazuki had given it to her but now she picked it up. One of the servants had shown her how to play on paper, but she hadn't played a note yet. She unrolled the scroll the servant had given her (forgetting Amaya could not read) and struggled to decipher the symbols.

After a half an hour, Amaya gave up on reading and decided to play the flute without the written music. She lightly blew into the opening and a sweet sound came out. Just like the birds back home, Kazuki was right. She put her fingers along the different holes along the flute and blew. The note was deeper, like wind howling through a forest. She took one finger off, than another, than put one down. Continuing like this she taught herself how to play.

"Wow, you're good."

Amaya looked up and there was Kazuki. He was leaning of the door opening and smiling. His green hair was messy and his golden eyes sparkled.

Amaya blushed and put the flute down, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Amaya was silent for a few more moments and then realized something,

"You, you have eyes just like my dad Kazuki."

Kazuki entered the room and sat on the bed beside his fiancée, "Really? My grandfather always said golden eyes were a sign of power. Is your father powerful?"

Amaya straightened up, "Of course! He's the strongest demon in the world!"

Kazuki laughed and rolled backwards, "No he's not! I know a ton of demons stronger than he is probably."

"Like who?"

Kazuki stopped laughing, "How about…Master Sesshomaru? He's that great dog demon and he's really, really strong!"

Amaya recognized the name of her uncle and smiled, "Master Sesshomaru is my daddy's brother."

"Woah! You must be stronger than I thought."

Amaya smiled happily to herself, "What's your daddy like Kazuki?"

Kazuki's smiled suddenly dropped off his face, "My daddy's…my daddy's…dead."

"I'm sorry," Amaya said and she put her hand on Kazuki's. Maybe she didn't hate him **so** much.

"No," Kazuki said but didn't push Amaya away, "I don't remember him…or my mother."

Amaya stayed quiet and her heart ached for her own mother.

"My mommy and daddy are far away. It's kinda like they're dead too," Amaya finally murmured, even though it was a horrid thing to say.

"We're both orphans then," Kazuki said softly in return and hugged Amaya.

**Translation Note**: In regards to Shippou's sisters: Aimi love beauty (very close to my name!)

Tomomi beautiful friend

**Author's Note**: Thank you for reading! (Bows) I once again apologize for the late update. I really like this chapter and if you do too, let me know!


	10. Giving Up

Giving Up

"Oh no! Oh no! Not now!" Sango screamed loudly and everyone stopped in their tracks.

"What is it? Are you okay dear?" Miroku asked frantically, helping Sango off of Kirara's back.

Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippou spun around to watch Sango. She held her stomach in her hands and tears were running down her face.

"Kagome, let's set up camp here. Sango needs to rest," Inuyasha told Kagome and she went to work. There were quite high up in the mountains now and there was a light dusting of snow on the ground. She built a fire and put out the bed rolls.

"It's too early! It's too early!" Sango cried as she laid down on the sleeping bags by the fire. She then remembered a conversation Kagome and her had had a day or so ago.

"_When is the baby due?" Kagome asked tentatively._

_Sango patted her round stomach lightly with her palm._

"_The healer said he…or she rather, was due in 2 months, but babies are never on time, right?"_

_Kagome smiled weakly, "Right."_

An hour and several panic attacks later, baby girl Cho was born.

She was pink and wrinkly, but screamed and wiggled just like a normal baby. She looked just like Minako when she was born but noisier.

"Thank goodness she's okay," Sango sighed, wrapping Cho up in a warm blanket.

"Yes," everyone agreed. They sat around for an hour more, making sure Cho was fed and warm then Inuyasha announced,

"Let's go everyone, we can't waste anymore time."

Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo looked up in shock at Inuyasha. They couldn't leave now.

"Inuyasha, we can't continue like this. Cho might get hurt."

Inuyasha growled, "But what about Amaya! If we don't hurry, she might be dead!"

"Inuyasha…Amaya can defend herself, Cho can't," Kagome reasoned.

"Well I'm going and you can follow me or not," and with that, Inuyasha stomped off.

They all watched as he walked off into the forest without looking back at them.

They ended up following him in the end. The small group caught up with Inuyasha as he was leaping up the side of a sheer cliff.

"Wait for us!" Miroku called up and Inuyasha stopped and peered over the ledge.

"What about Cho?" he shouted with a sneer.

Sango held up the baby, wrapped up so snuggly only her tiny face was visible. She and Miroku sat on Kirara's back and Kagome sat on top of Shippo as they all flew up to meet the hanyou.

"I can't loose you again Inuyasha," Kagome wailed softly and grasped Inuyasha's robe.

"It's okay, it's okay Kagome, I'm here now."

Flying up above the cliffs, they walked on. Sango was still incredibly nervous about Cho, especially in the cold weather.

Their journey halted again when a large, ferocious demon stopped them in their steps.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha said.

"I don't have to tell you," the demon replied and lunged at the group. He pounded a fist into the ground and the force blew Sango (with Cho), Kagome and Shippo back to the edge of their cliff.

"No!" Miroku raced over to where Sango lay. She had blood trickling down her face and her wrist looked broken. Cho was screaming and she had small scrapes and cuts on her exposed, pink face from the flying debris.

Kagome staggered as she stood up and drew her bow,

"Sacred Arrow!"

Inuyasha drew his sword and called in unison,

"Windscar!"

The large demon staggered back at the blows and fell to his knees.

"Stop, stop! I'll tell you whatever you want, just don't kill me, please!"

"Yeah right," Inuyasha raised his sword for the final blow.

"Wait! Inuyasha, ask him about the Great Oracle!" Kagome suggested to her husband.

"Right. Well, tell us you brute, who is the Great Oracle?"

The demon, his eyes rolling with fear answered, "He's the greatest, wisest, oldest demon that ever lived. He is like a god among us. You are fools not to worship him!"

And with that the demon fainted. Inuyasha looked to Kagome and she somberly nodded. Inuyasha let out a battle cry and severed the demon's head.

The fight done, Inuyasha and Kagome rushed over to Sango, who was crying and clutching Cho.

Before Inuyasha could blurt, "I'm so sorry," Sango sobbed,

"I can't believe you made us continue. I'm such a fool for believing you."

"Don't say that Sango! I'm the one that wanted us to follow Inuyasha, it's my fault," Kagome noted quickly.

"No, Kagome you're wrong. I was the stupid one," Inuyasha interrupted and sat down on his haunches beside Sango. He softly stroked Cho's head, "I was the one that put her in danger."

"Don't touch her! Just leave us alone!" Sango stood up and weakly began to run away. Miroku looked and Inuyasha and frowned, following his wife as they mounted Kirara and flew off.

Kagome watched as her friend's flew off and cried harder than she could last remember crying. Shippo, who was also mad at Inuyasha, slowly waved goodbye to Kagome and used his fox magic to fly off back to his home.

They were all alone.

"I give up," Inuyasha relented and fell to his knees as Kagome put her arms around him.

**Translation Note: **Cho means butterfly in Japanese.

**Author's Note**: Thank you for reading, and I apologize if I angered you with this chapter. I just needed to stir things up a little before the chapter intermission.


	11. Acceptance

**Feudal Diamond**

Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the associated characters. I do however, own Kazuki and Amaya.

Slipping Away

_"I give up," Inuyasha relented and fell to his knees as Kagome put her arms around him._

It had been five years since that terrible day. No one could believe that Inuyasha would ever quit in anything, but that was then.

He and Kagome had returned home to their small, seaside shack. They hadn't seen Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kirara or the four kids (Kichiro,11, Minako and Daiki,9, and Cho,5) either.

At the moment, Kagome leant onto the window sill of the small house. She watched her husband as he washed his face down at the water. He had just come back from another of his 'expeditions'.

You see, Inuyasha had not really given up. Everyday for the past five years he was still searching for his daughter. He would disappear for days while looking for Amaya but each time came back without his love. He just couldn't accept that she might be dead.

"Inuyasha," Kagome called sweetly from the house and the hanyou looked up.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha barked angrily back at his wife and walked over. Inuyasha was always upset and tempermental whenever he came back from his searches. In his head he knew there was no point of looking everyday for her but he would never admit it. He just couldn't get a lead, there was no scent, no demonic aura, nothing to help him in his quest.

"Calm down, calm down. Do you want some food? You're probably tired right?" Kagome said quietly and stroked the side of Inuyasha's face. She noticed the extra lines in his face and the bitter look in his eyes.

"Sure," he said, the anger gone from his voice. He squeezed Kagome's hands and entered the house. Kagome set a light lunch down in front of him and he wolfed it down. Kagome giggled while picking at her own meal.

"What?" Inuyasha said, laughing too as he looked up his face covered with bits of food.

"Oh, nothing. Just reminiscing."

Inuyasha wiped his face with his hands and replied, "I wish we had a well here that brought us back in time some more."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kagome asked, puzzled by this abstract comment.

"You know how the Bone Eater's well goes from here to the future time where you were born right? What we need is a well that goes from this time to five years ago."

Kagome held her breath as she began to understand. She put hands on her husband's shoulders, "Don't talk like that. We can't do anything now and it's been five years. We need to accept she's gone. We have to or it'll haunt us all of our lives."

"I know Kagome, I know…I just loved her too much and I gave up. I should have fought longer, I shouldn't have pressured our friends and put Cho in danger like I did."

"It was my fault too Inuyasha, I wanted to follow you. Don't just blame yourself for this," Kagome consoled.

Inuyasha dropped his chop sticks onto the ground and embraced Kagome as he had done many times. His daughter had been the most prescious thing in the world to him but she was gone now and he regretted his choices, now, he wouldn't lose Kagome no matter what.

_Deep in the Great Oracle's lair…_

It had been three months since the death of the Great Oracle Hiroshi the 5th and the wedding preparations were in full swing. Lord Kazuki and His Lady Kazuko were to be married on the Lord's birthday, as is tradition.

Servants ran down the halls of the underground city, carrying different items or hurrying messages for demons of higher rank. The main hall was being decorated lavishly. The food would be prepared carefully and the Lord and His Lady would have the best treatment possible.

At the moment, Kazuko stood on a wooden stool as a crowd of noisy female demons poked and pinched her as they fitted a beautiful silk kimono for her. The demons had stolen the kimono from a rich princess but it was a tad too big for the 8 year old Kazuko.

"Ow!" Kazuko yelped when a pin jabbed her suddenly in the thigh.

"Sorry Lady Kazuko, so sorry."

"We'll be done sooner if you stop squirming so."

"You're going to look so pretty in this dress, it's worth the pain."

Kazuko sighed and looked down at the gown. It was pale green with a silver and sakura pink brocade. On her feet she wore zori stolen from Above too. Kazuko had gotten used to wearing all these fancy clothes.

After another half hour of torture, the dressed was pinned and the ladies let Kazuko go play. She ran down the halls of the royal section of the underground city and to the room of her soon to be husband.

Kazuki, who was 11 years old (on the wedding he would be 12) was quite the handsome young man. His green hair was still messy as ever and his yellow horns poked out the top of his head like Kazuko's dog ears. He had a wide, sometimes silly grin and delightful manner around Kazuko. When he had to deal with the royal matters he became very serious. Before Kazuko came Kazuki had always been that way. Now, she lit up his dark world.

"Kazuki! I'm finished! Where are you Kazuki?" Kazuko called sweetly as she skipped along. She peeked into his bedroom and there was no one there. She looked in the children's play room and again, there was no one there.

"Kazuki? Why are you hiding from me! Come out and let's play together."

When Kazuko walked around a corner in the hall, she shrieked as Kazuki jumped out at her.

"Finally you're done. I was getting really bored waiting for you," he said gleefully.

"I'm sorry. The servants wanted to fit my dress. It's very pretty Kazuki, the prettiest dress they've stolen yet!"

"Yay! I'm happy that you'll be pretty Kazuko," Kazuki said and hugged his friend.

The friends walked together to the main royal meeting room and stood, holding hands and watching the chaos of preparations.

"Kazuki," Kazuko said softly, "Does being married mean we can't be friends anymore? Do we have to love each other?"

Kazuki laughed quietly, "No. I don't think so. When my parents were still alive they weren't in love, they weren't even friends! I don't know if it's going to be the same for us."

"I hope we're still friends. I can't remember my parents but I have a feeling they really loved each other and were good friends too," Kazuko said worriedly, clutching Kazuki's hand.

"Let's be like them then, okay?" Kazuki said warmly and Kazuko put her head on his shoulder.

"Aren't I too young to be in love?" Kazuko said, her brows knitted together with worry.

Kazuki shook his head and said wisely, "You're never too young for love."

**Translation Note: **Hiroshi means generous.

**Author's Note:** Here we are! Back with Part Two of Feudal Diamond. I'm really excited. I know this chapter is pretty late in coming but our computer has been down for a week and I've been busy every night after school! Oh, the life of a teenager.


	12. Celebration

Celebration

It was the day before the wedding of Lady Kazuko and the new Oracle, Kazuki. The underground city was bustling with activity, not a soul slept for the noise. Since the Great Oracle's death, the legion of demons had been given a leave from fighting. The war torn demons had been looking forward to a relaxing holiday to spend time with their families. Of course, with the sudden wedding the break was cut short. Every demon, from the small to the tall were employed. Giant demons whose bodies filled entire tunnels were made to mend clothes and use tiny needles and thread while the select, lucky few were allowed up to the Above to collect fresh food for the celebration. Thanks to their continued support of the Great Oracle and the army, Ren the dragon demon and Kyo the giant horned demon were one of these few.

Ren and Kyo were very excited about going up into the Above. They hadn't seen sunshine since they had 'acquired' the Lady Kazuko five years ago.

"Come on troops!" called the army captain, Osamu. He seemed almost jolly today, "Remember now to cover your eyes, the light will hurt them."

"Yes Osamu sir," answered the select group.

Using their great strength the demons moved the large rock covering the entrance to their home. The warm, summer sunlight rushed in and they squinted their eyes. The ground around the entrance was green and soft in contrast to the azure sky above.

"Wow, I forgot how beautiful it was.." Ren sighed softly to Kyo and he nudged her with his elbow.

"It's not supposed to be beautiful Ren, quit talking like a human."

Ren frowned and looked away from Kyo. She still thought it was pretty here.

"Alright troops, I want you to spread out and collect your assigned foods. Meet back here at high noon to take inventory. That is all."

With that the small group split up and ran into the surrounding woods. Ren and Kyo were supposed to gather fish down at the seaside. They headed to the water, following the salty smell until they could see the white capped waves. They threw their nets into the water and waited. The sand was warm around them and Ren laid down to nap. Kyo tried to stay awake, chiding Ren for shirking her responsibility but soon succumbed to the warm sand and soothing wind.

Kagome woke up slowly. The sunshine was pouring through the windows of the small shack like buttermilk. Her hand brushed something silky and she looked over to see Inuyasha, her husband, fast asleep beside her. She smiled and got up quietly as to not disturb him. She wasn't very hungry so skipped breakfast and decided to go down to the water to bathe. As she stepped onto the threshold she felt a prickling at the nape of her neck. Something told her to bring her bow and arrows. She obeyed though wondered why.

She walked across the plain , the warm grass tickling her bare feet. She could see the water and the gulls soaring calmly over it. She walked all the way to the edge of the bank and stepped down onto the sand.

That's when she saw them, two demons, dead on the sand. One was pale blue and shaped like a snake. The other was muscled and had yellow, curved horns. Nearby in the water a fishing net was visible. Kagome covered her mouth to keep from screaming. These were the demons that had stolen Amaya!

She tip toed closer, expecting to smell the rancid stench of rotting flesh, but she didn't. Suddenly, she noticed that the demons were breathing. She took several steps back and drew her bow. The arrow sparkled with energy.

"Who are you? Wake up and face me!" Kagome said, her voice shaky.

The demons woke up slowly, their expression confused.

"What are you doing here? Tell me…I'm not afraid to shoot!"

The dragon slithered into the air and said sharply, " We mean you no harm Priestess. We are collecting food for a celebration, that is all." To that the demon's accomplice nodded.

Kagome did not let her bow string slacken as she asked, "What celebration?"

The horned demon answered gruffly, "It does not concern you mortal. Go back to your herbs and let us be."

"Tell me what you are celebrating!"

The dragon, ever wary of a Priestess, answered, "We are celebrating the wedding of Lady Kazuko and his Highness the Great Oracle Kazuki. Does that please you?"

"Fine. Leave then and fish somewhere else."

The two demons gulped and ran off, the cowards they were.

Kagome was shaking all over and she fell to her knees. She heard Inuyasha run up behind her.

"Kagome? What is it? I heard demons."

Kagome started crying and fell into Inuyasha's arms, "It was them. The ones that kidnapped Amaya. They were fishing here and I scared them off."

Inuyasha looked puzzled, "Why were they fishing here, did they say?"

"They said they needed the food for a celebration. The wedding of the Lady Kazuko and new Oracle Kazuki or something."

"New Oracle? That seems…."Inuyasha paused for a moment then stood up quickly, "The new Oracle, of course! Amaya was going to be the bride of the Oracle's heir. The Oracle must have died!"

"How did you know-"

"The demons mentioned it five years ago and now it's happening! This is our lead Kagome, we're going to get them!"

"They left their fishing net here," Kagome added, picking up on Inuyasha's plan.

Inuyasha ran into the water, flinching at the cold and snatched the cudely made fishing net. He dragged it onto shore and to his delight it was filled with fat silver fish.

Kagome laughed and quickly stored the fish in the house while Inuyasha studied the net. When Kagome came out of the house Inuyasha motioned to her and she climbed onto his back. He followed the smell from the net and set off into the forest.

**Author's Note:** I can't believe I considered discontinuing this story! I'm so fired up by it now! Feudal Diamond is coming to an end, and I'll be sad but proud.


	13. Questioning the Past

Questioning the Past

It was now the morning of the wedding. Kazuko and Kazuki would be married at noon and time couldn't seem to go fast enough. Kazuko has spent the entire morning being dressed and primped and polished by the many ladies in waiting while Kazuki studied to be a Great Oracle.

"What a lucky girl you are Lady Kazuko, lucky as can be marrying the Oracle of the demons. How I wish you were my daughter," cooed the head of the ladies as she brushed Kazuko's silver hair and pinned it with a jeweled comb.

"I don't remember my mother," Kazuko said calmly and tried once again to remember her. She had always been told that her mother was a great Priestess and her father a ferocious demon but she couldn't picture them. She had been told as long as she could remember that she had been found by a demon scout near the entrance of the city, abandoned by unloving parents.

"Well that's okay dear. I don't remember mine and I turned out fine didn't I? Why, I'd probably leave my child if I knew she was going to become the Oracle's bride."

Kazuko turned around sharply, "Really? You'd do that Etsuko?"

"Yes. It is a great honor and well worth the heart ache."

"I don't think I could do that," Kazuko mentioned and then was silent. With the fast paced life she was living now, she wondered when she would become a mother. She would ask Kazuki later.

"You're too young to understand dear. Don't worry yourself with things like that."

The lady demon Etsuko then unpacked a set of make up from a china box. She applied eye shadow and blush to the girl's pale face. She added red pomegranate juice to the girl's thin lips too. Holding up a shined piece of metal, Kazuko saw her face. It looked alien, like she was looking through some great Princess' eyes not her own. She didn't know if she liked it.

"There you go, all done. Now, stay in your room until the wedding and mess yourself up! I will come for you soon," Etsuko commanded and left the room with a smile.

Kazuko sighed and lightly touched her silky hair with her hand. Where had she gotten such white hair? It reminded herself of an elder demon. And such ears! Jet black dog's ears poked out the top of her hair, reminding her she wasn't human after all. She might as well be human though, she had no demon powers or strength. All his life Kazuki had been taught to wield a sword and defend himself in battles. Kazuko had watched him longingly, a strange almost-memory made her want to join in. And what of the Priestess powers? Her mother was supposed to be a great Priestess and yet Kazuko had nothing to show for it. She had never even held a bow and hadn't had the opportunity to heal anyone or anything. Perhaps all the stories she had been told were untrue.

Kazuko picked up her flute from a low table in her room. It was worn with age and use but its sound was un-altered. She blew a few, careful notes to warm up then launched into her song.

Her song, it has the song she was to play in honor of Kazuki at their wedding, announcing her his servant and ever loyal companion. As she played, a choir would sing. It was a very pretty song, yet sad. Its notes told of the freedom of a young girl and how she must surrender that all for love and marriage so soon.

"Lady Kazuko?"

Kazuko looked up, pulled out of her reverie, "Yes?"

"We're ready for you now dear, come along," it was Etsuko. She took Kazuko's hand and led her to the main hall for the ceremony.

Inuyasha bounded among the trees through the night, following the scent of the fishing net. Kagome held onto her husband, her nerves singing with hope. After all these years, Amaya, precious Amaya was alive!

Suddenly, Inuyasha landed on a tree branch and dropped down to the ground below. He landed on top of a wandering demon. He carried the same smell as the fishing net.

"Stop," Inuyasha demanded as Kagome slipped off his back and drew an arrow.

The demon, cowardly as ever dropped to his knees and started to cry. Kagome almost felt pity for the creature yet still suspecting it could be a trap.

"Are you one of the demons under the Great Oracle's rule?"

The demon whimpered and nodded fervently.

"Bring us to him. We have important business with him."

The demon stood shakily and pointed to the east. He began walking and Kagome and Inuyasha followed. The demon led them through the rest of night and into the morning. Finally they had to stop for something to eat, for the demon was about to faint from exhaustion. He had been with the food gathering group and gotten lost in the forest.

"Are we close to the Great Oracle?" Inuyasha asked through mouthfuls of fish.

The demon nodded and again, pointed to the east, "Please don't kill me, oh please. I've been mighty kind to you."

"We won't. Thank you for your help," Kagome said kindly and served him some food and water which he swallowed without a second thought.

"Okay, let's go," Inuyasha said and stood up. The demon wobbled ahead of them once more and shortly after noon they reached the Great Oracle's home.

"Hide, there will be guards," the demon said and so Inuyasha and Kagome hid up in the boughs of a tree. The weak demons stepped toward a giant rock and called,

"I'm back! Allow me safe passage home. I wish to witness the wedding of our great Lord and Lady."

Two demon scouts appeared from near the entrance, "The wedding is in progress, you are not allowed in. You will have to wait until later."

"Oh, please let me in! I'm…I'm related to the Lord you know?"

The demons lowered their pikes towards the demon and shook their heads.

"I've heard enough of this!"

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and with a flash, unsheathed tetsuaiga, "You let us in or deal with me."

The guards sneered and advanced on Inuyasha their spears aimed at his stomach. Inuyasha jumped up and over the spears of the demon just as they were about to impale him and sliced both of their heads off.

"Too arrogant for their own good," Inuyasha said and cleaned his sword. The demon and Kagome sighed with relief.

"You can go now," Inuyasha told the demon and he raced off. He turned to Kagome, "Come on, let's go get our daughter back."

**Translation Note:** Etsuko means 'delightful child'.

**Author's Note:** I'm so excited about this chapter! This story will be a major accomplishment for me. I'm actually going to be able to finish a story!


	14. The Prophecy Comes True

The Prophecy Comes True

Inuyasha and Kagome burst into the Great Oracle's underground world just as the wedding was in its final moments. Security was high around the great hall and Inuyasha and Kagome were met by several guards.

"Move," Inuyasha grunted to the demons. Fighting the guards would only slow him down.

The demons bellowed in protest and rushed forward, swords drawn. Inuyasha sighed angrily and looked at Kagome. She drew back an arrow and let it fly through the group of demons, dropping them to the ground.

"Come on," Inuyasha called, already ahead of Kagome. She stepped over the sizzling bodies and raced after her husband, sandals clacking against the stone pathway.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kazuko stood, knees quaking in front of the crowd of demons. Her head was bowed at her fiancée, Kazuki, announced his vows and accepted his role of Great Oracle. Kazuko had not been allowed to say a word through the entire ceremony. She had already played her flute with the choir and Kazuki had seemed impressed.

Finally, the solemn looking demon priest finished his talk with Kazuki and turned to Kazuko, "Do you, Maiden Friend of Kazuki, Newly Proclaimed Oracle, accept your position as wife and supporter? Do you promise to obey his wishes and be helpful always?"

Kazuko looked up slowly into the priest's face and saw Kazuki standing beside him. Kazuki was Kazuko's best friend in the entire world, the only person she had ever trusted. But husband?

"Yes, I do."

The demon spectators cheered at this and Kazuki hugged Kazuko.

"I now pronounce you Great Oracle and wife. May all your days be happy," the priest announced and with that, the wedding was over and the parties, began.

As everyone rushed to set up the tables and serve the food for the feast, Kazuki pulled Kazuko aside. He was dressed in fine armour and his hair (for once) had been combed nicely.

"I want you to name my sword, Kazuko," he said and unsheathed his new sword, a coronation present from his uncle. The sword was gleaming silver and seemed to have an aura of its own. The sword seemed much too big and heavy for young Kazuki to lift but he swung it easily with one hand.

Kazuko studied the sword and said sweetly, "Hikari. Is that okay?"

"Perfect."

Suddenly, just as Kazuki and Kazuko shared this tender moment, there was a great crash and a messenger demon clambered into the hall. His eyes were wild and he bore a large gash on his leg.

"They're coming! They're coming! They're coming to kidnap the Oracle!"

Kazuki looked at Kazuko in confusion and their eyes connected for a fleeting moment before he was grabbed from behind by one of his servants.

"Kazuki! No!" she screamed. The hall was crawling with demons much taller than Kazuko and she was lost. While trying to organize themselves, the demons seemed to not notice Kazuko who was much shorter than the rest of them. She was knocked down a few times and the edge of her kimono was in tatters from claws.

"Kazuko! Miss Kazuko over here!"

Kazuko looked up and saw Etsuko shoving her way towards her. For the first time, Kazuko was glad to see the doting maid.

"Come on pet, there are bad people about," Etsuko clutched Kazuko's small hand and lifted her into her arms to whisk her away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Troops! In formation! Now!"

Kyo heard the gruff call of Lord Osamu over the noise of the frantic crowd. Kyo led Ren over to where Osamu was assembling the army. They would stop those kidnappers right in their tracks.

"Forward march! Weapons at the ready!" Osamu barked and there was a collective scraping of metal as swords, spears and other killing devices were readied. The group entered the main tunnel, their steps in time with everyone else's.

"How many of them are there?" Ren mumbled to Kyo and he shrugged his massive shoulders.

The army hadn't gone 50 paces when they ran into the kidnappers. A half-dog demon and a pretty human priestess. Ren and Kyo both gasped. It was them!

"You!" Ren and Kyo shouted.

"You!" the kidnappers shouted back.

"Charge!" shouted Osamu.

The group surged forward and, on cue, a silver tipped arrow blasted its way from the priestess' bow. Less than half of the demons were purified with the shot, the others either dropped flat on their bellies or ducked into the crevices made by the stone walls.

Ren and Kyo hid in a wide hole and waited for madness to stop. As the army dwindled and the rest ran back to the city, the dog demon came to stand beside Ren and Kyo, sniffing the air furiously.

"They're in there," he said to the human woman and she drew her last arrow, aiming it into the darkness of the crevice and at Kyo's throat.

"Come out or we'll be forced to hurt you," the woman commanded. Ren and Kyo happily obliged and knelt before her.

"We're sorry, we're sorry, we're sorry, just don't hurt us please," they begged in unison.

"We acquire your services."

Ren looked up, it was the dog demon who had spoken. He had sheathed his sword and looked sincere.

"What do you want from us?" Kyo whispered.

The dog demon sat on his heels and looked into Ren's yellow eyes, "Bring me the Oracle's wife."

What do we get in return?" Kyo asked, always one for a bargain.

"We don't kill you, that's what!" the dog growled but the woman held him back by the shoulder.

"Actually, what would you like, we can help you, within reason," she spoke calmly.

Ren and Kyo looked at each other and silently conferred, "The Above. We want to live in the Above. We'll bring you Lady Kazuko if you bring us to the outside with you."

The dog demon and women nodded and Ren and Kyo stood up and raced to find Kazuko and complete their part of the deal.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Etsuko carried Kazuko to her chambers and carefully sat her on her futon. Kazuko looked pale and worried.

"Where's Kazuki? Is he okay? Did they get the kidnappers Etsuko?"

Etsuko shushed the child's questions and patted her head lightly, "Kazuki will be fine. No kidnappers can get through the General's guards, so don't worry a bit. Now, I'll be back with some water to calm your nerves and you, stay put! Don't go looking for Master Kazuki."

Kazuko frowned and flopped back onto her bed, messing up her hair and kimono even more. Looking for Kazuki had been the thing she had been planning to do from the start, but now she remembered that there would be guards standing at every doorway. She was trapped. This was not how her wedding day was supposed to be.

Kazuko fumed for a few more moments when she heard a scuffle outside her door. It sounded like demons fighting but she wasn't sure. There was one last cry and with great force, Kazuko's chamber door was slammed open. In its place stood Ren and Kyo, two demon guards Kazuko had come to recognize.

"Go, now," Kyo said simply and Kazuko felt fear ripple through her body.

"What? No! Where's Kazuki?" she stuttered frantically.

"Come on Kazuko, we're rescuing you," Ren interjected and her tail encircled the girl's wrist, tugging her out of the room.

"I'm fine. I don't need saving. I won't go without Kazuki."

Ren sighed loudly, "Okay, we'll take you to the Oracle if you'll come with us."

Kazuko nodded and allowed herself to be pulled from her room and into the hall. Conveniently, all the guards in the hall were dead already, so the three had safe passage down to Kazuki's room.

Kazuko slid open the door to find Kazuki playing in his room with his servant keeping a watchful eye. He was an oily-skinned demon with large eyes.

"Go," Kyo demanded and cracked his knuckles menacingly. The demon stood up and slithered from the room quickly.

Kazuko, at the sight of her friend, ran forward and launched herself into his arms. She was crying already.

"I have to go Kazuki, they're taking me away."

Kazuki looked at his friend in confusion, "Taking you away? They can't, you live here with me. Besides, you have no where to go."

Ren stepped forward, "We're bringing her to her parents, and the sooner the better."

"My parents are here? That's impossible!" Kazuko said breathlessly and looked between Kazuki and Ren.

"Yes, they're here and have demanded to see you. We remember them Lady Kazuko, they're nice people, not the terrible beasts the stories say."

"Really?" Kazuko gasped hopefully, "Oh, Kazuki, should I go?"

"Only if I can come with you," the boy answered truthfully. His eyes were glistening with tears and he hugged Kazuko tighter, "I don't want to grow up and be some boring old Great Oracle. I don't want to live my life under the ground and never see the sunshine, and the birds, the things you used to sing about."

"Come on then!" Kyo said and with a loving nod exchanged, Kazuko and Kazuki stood up and held hands as they stepped into the hall.

The group walked along quickly, avoiding the many guards and other demons scurrying through the halls. They came to an intersection of hallways when suddenly a great tremor shook the stone around them.

As it is told, this tremor was caused by the constant blows to the walls of the city. It had triggered an earthquake that was now causing gigantic pieces of stone and rock to collapse and tumble into the hallways.

Kazuko shrieked softly and squeezed Kazuki's hand as the group now ran through the passageway, praying for luck. Apparently, the god's weren't listening at the moment.

With an ear splitting crack, a support rock in the roof of the tunnel gave way and sent a shower of stone cascading down upon the group. Ren and Kyo kept running, not noticing the damage done.

The large amount of rock had fallen down onto Kazuki and some had hit Kazuko as well. Kazuki was laying flat on his stomach and his eyes were closed. Blood ran in little rivers down his temples. Kazuko was thrown to the side upon impact, but was conscious. She stood up and cried aloud when she saw Kazuki. She ran to him.

"No! Wake up Kazuki! Wake up! Don't do this! Don't leave!"

But Kazuki wouldn't move and his eyes wouldn't open an inch. Kazuko became more frantic and sobbed loudly. She ignored her own pain and held her friend's head in her hands. Snapping her eyes shut she yelled at the top of her lungs,

"Wake up Kazuki….WAKE UP!"

As Kazuko screamed this, a warm violet glow seemed to appear around her, though she didn't notice it. It swirled around her body and down to Kazuki where it lit up his face.

Kazuki slowly opened his eyes and cried out with pain. Kazuko opened her eyes and cried out with joy.

"I did it Kazuki! I woke you up with my miko powers!" Kazuko said happily, despite the dire situation. Kazuki smiled, his eyes unfocused.

"Use my sword."

"Huh?" Kazuko looked Kazuki in the eyes, she couldn't believe he had spoke, "Your sword? I can't Kazuki."

Kazuki nodded his head and Kazuko carefully extracted Hikari from the rocks where it had fallen. She yelped in pain and looked at her hand in shock. Angry red burn marks covered her pale palm. It would hurt, but using Kazuki's sword was the only way out.

Kazuko grasped the sword again, sucking in large breaths to help her ignore the pain and swung. Giant beams of light rocketed from the magic sword and the rocks around Kazuki were demolished. Breathing heavily, Kazuko put the sword to the side and dove at Kazuki. She brushed aside the remaining debris and lifted him onto her shoulders. The boy was barely conscious and heavy as can be. He weakly pointed at his sword and Kazuko slid it back into the sheath on his waist.

Kazuko walked slowly down the rest of the tunnel, realization dawning in her mind. Kazuki's sword wasn't made for her yet she had wielded it and destroyed all those rocks. She had used her demon powers after all! Kazuko smiled and trudged forward. Maybe there was hope. Maybe she did belong in another place and Kazuki could stay with her always. Maybe, just maybe.

With one last burst of strength, Kazuko stepped through a crack in the solid door and out into the blinding sunshine. She fell to her knees and Kazuki slid off her back and onto the ground with a thud. The last thing Kazuko saw before she fainted was a white haired demon running towards her, smiling.

'_Dog ears…just like mine……..'_

**Author's Note:** Oh, my goodness! I can't believe I finished this chapter! It's very long and I'm so impressed. Not to brag. cough Thank you for reading!!!


	15. Thankful

Thankful

Inuyasha and Kagome had been resting up in the branches of a nearby magnolia tree when their daughter burst out of the dark lair. Inuyasha shot up and raced down from the tree. Kagome climbed down after him and followed, fresh tears flowing down her cheeks.

Inuyasha dropped to his knees when he came to his daughter, who had fainted. A lanky, green haired demon boy lay beside her, his breathing shallow and laboured. Amaya was dressed in beautiful, elaborate clothing and her face was covered in smudged make up.

"What happened? I thought Ren and Kyo would protect them?" Kagome asked as she knelt down beside the boy and surveyed his wounds.

Inuyasha shook his head but didn't speak. He couldn't. Inuyasha's heart was racing faster than he could remember as he lifted Amaya into his arms and hugged her. All these years. All the tears he had shed had led him to this moment.

After a long pause Inuyasha mumbled, "Let's go home, these two need our help."

Kagome nodded and lifted the boy into her arms and began walking. Inuyasha ran up behind her and lifted both Kagome, the boy and Amaya onto his shoulders.

"Are you sure we're not too heavy?" Kagome asked, concerned.

"Stop worrying, it doesn't matter," and with that, Inuyasha took off into the trees and away from the Great Oracle's stone prison.

Kazuko slowly opened her eyes. She was laying on a soft bed, her own? She was staring at a thatch room. Not her own. The room was brightly lit, strong, yellow light unlike that of a fire or lantern. Kazuko felt terrible. She was weak and every muscle and bone in her body seemed to ache. She had a few nasty cuts and Kazuko could smell the strong salve that had been applied. Who had helped her? Was it Etsuko?

"She's awake! She's awake!"

Kazuko heard a woman speaking and a dark haired human woman's face appeared before her. The woman was smiling but her smile was laced with concern and love.

"How are you feeling Amaya?" the woman asked softly, brushing hair off the girl's brow.

Kazuko looked confused and tried to sit up but she collasped. Who was this strange woman?

"Where's Kazuki?" she asked, her voice weak and quivering.

Now it was the woman's turn to look confused, "Kazuki? Who's that dear?"

"Kazuki! The Great Oracle! Where is he? I want to see him! Who are you? Where am I? Where's Etsuko? Why did Ren and Kyo leave us?"

The woman seemed to realise whom Kazuko was finally talking about and pointed to a form laying under neath a blanket in the corner of the room. Kazuko struggled to sit up and looked. Kazuki was still unconscious and wrapped up head to toe in bandages. He was struggling to breathe.

"But I saved him! I saved him! Why is he dying? No!" Kazuko shrieked and crawled over to her friend. Tears dripped off her face and onto Kazuki's as she sobbed. The woman stayed back, respected Kazuko and then left her to grieve.

A half an hour later, the white haired demon Kazuko had seen before she passed out entered the room. He seemed over joyed to see Kazuko awake but sad that she didn't know who he was.

"I'm so proud of you Amaya. You're so strong and beautiful. We've missed you for so long and now you're here, finally! I never gave up looking for you, never, I just want you to know that."

Kazuko turned around sharply, "Who's Amaya? Quit calling me that. I'm Kazuko, Maiden of the Great Oracle Kazuki the First. And…and- who are you? You're talking to me like I should know."

"You're Amaya. My daughter," the demon said with a sharp intake of breath. He sttempted to put his hand on Kazuko's shoulder but she swatted it away.

"You're the kidnappers. My parents would never help me. They hated me. I don't care what Ren said and what you said, your not my parents."

The demon seemed to get angry, "Then why do you have priestess powers and demonic powers? How come you have my ears and Kagome's hair? How come I've been looking for you for five years? Tell me that Miss Kazuko, tell me."

"Because I…"Kazuko said softly, but she couldn't think up a retort. The demon was right, but Kazuko could barely accept it. All she wanted to focus on was Kazuki's well being. Kazuko turned back to Kazuki, ignoring the half-demon. He seemed to get the message and left the room.

Kazuko stayed by Kazuki's side all day and into the night. She was exhausted and still in pain. Kazuko let her miko powers flow into her friend but Kazuki wasn't improving. Though, finally, as the night came to its heighth, Kazuki gained consciousness for a few moments.

"Kazuki! You're okay! I knew it, I just knew it! We escaped and we're going to be okay!" Kazuko screamed and hugged him.

Kazuki spoke softly, his voice gravelly, "You're really home Amaya, you did it. You don't have to miss the birds anymore…"

"I'm-I'm home? You mean that demon is my father? It can't be. The stories say-"

"They're just stories. We stole you. Amaya is your real name. Kazuko was the name I gave you," Kazuki said slowly as his eye lids started to close again.

Kazuko cried out and sobbed. She had to believe him, Kazuki was the only one she could trust after all.

Kazuki smiled and started to drift off again. Kazuko embraced him but the boy's arms hung limply at his sides and his eyes closed for the last time.

It had been two days since they had buried Lord Kazuki. Kagome had found a favourable spot underneath a beautiful tree near the home and they erected an alter in his memory.

Amaya (who had accepted her real name) came and prayed at the time alter every morning. Her heart hurt more than all her wounds combined. If only she could had saved him.

It was during her morning prayer when the group of strangers walked up to Amaya. She had her eyes closed and was focused on the grave, sunk into a pool of memories. The strangers came up behind Amaya and she thought she heard children. Breaking her reverie, Amaya turned around.

Three human children bounded toward Amaya. There was an older boy, a younger boy and girl who looked to be twins and lastly, a girl just out of toddlerhood. The children ran up to Amaya and the twins wrapped their arms around her, laughing joyfully.

The children were followed by two human adults, a woman and a man wearing the garb of a monk. And they were followed by two fox demons, one of whom carried a baby fox and demon and the other whom carried a small, pale coloured demon cat.

"It's Amaya! It's Amaya! She's so pretty!" said the girl twin, grabbing Amaya's hands and pulling her up into a standing position.

"Where are you parents dear?" the human woman asked, trying to calm the excited children down. Amaya nodded toward the house. Inuyasha and Kagome must have heard the commotion and were already coming out of the tiny seaside house. Kagome screamed with happiness and ran over to the woman. They hugged and Inuyasha shook hands with the man.

"This is Auntie Sango, Uncle Miroku and their kids," Inuyasha explained.

"I'm Kichiro, I'm the oldest, I'm 11 years old," the oldest child stated proudly.

"I'm Daiki and this is Minako, we're 9," said the boy twin.

"Me Cho. Me 5," the youngest girl said shyly as she held onto Sango's yukata.

The fox demon stepped forward, "I'm Shippou, you probably don't remember me. This is my mate Mami and my 2 year old son, Takahiro. Oh! And this is Sango's demon cat, Kirara, she's really nice."

Amaya greeted everyone warmly. She couldn't remember all these humans and demons but she felt she had. She felt right and welcome around them.

Kagome, Inuyasha and the other adults went and spoke for a long time while the children played. Amaya made quick friends with Minako and Daiki and Kichiro established himself as a strong leader. Cho liked to dance around down by the water and giggle at the waves. Takahiro was really too young to play with the other children but Minako and Amaya took turns watching over the adorable fox.

Later, when the adults were done talking, Inuyasha came out and apologized for worrying the children and putting Cho in danger. The children were confused at this but Kagome said they would explain later.

Amaya watched this exchange with a smile and waited for the pleasantries to be over before beginning her story. She wanted everyone to know what had happened all those years and what a story it was. She cried as she told it and her parents put their arms around her.

"Kazuki was like a brother to me. He was the only person I had. Kichiro, Daiki, Minako, Cho..and little Takahiro, you're so lucky to have eachother and I envy you."

Little did Amaya know that less than a year later she would meet her real baby brother, Akio.

-The End-

**Translation Note:** Shippou's wife Mami means true beauty, Shippou's son Takahiro means valuable and great and finally, Amaya's soon-to-be baby brother Akio means bright boy.

**Author's Note: **(sobs) I can't believe it's over! Noooooo! I'm so sad. (sniff) Thank you everyone who read and commented.


End file.
